Many recreational and work devices transmit vibrations to the user. Most of the time, the majority of vibrations are transmitted to the user's hands and arms when they are holding the device. These vibrations can cause fatigue and discomfort during use and, in some cases, prolonged use of these devices can cause pain or injury to the user. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the amount of vibrations transmitted to the user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,257,220 and 6,382,301 to McPherson et al. discuss vibration dampers as applied to archery bows, and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,276 to McPherson discusses vibration dampers as applied to firearms, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0279599 to McPherson discusses vibration dampers as applied to handheld devices, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0279598 to McPherson discusses vibration dampers as applied to motorized devices, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.